If a user would like to modify a mode of operation of a device, the user can proceed to access input buttons of the device and modify one or more settings of the settings device, if the user relocates to another location, causing the environment and/or the conditions around the device to change, the user can continue to identify which settings to modify based on the environment and conditions around the device. The user can then manually access the settings with the input buttons on a need to need basis. By modifying the mode of operation of the device, the user can control how the device operates and functions to capture images and/or perform additional actions at different locations.